


Vivat Rex

by wastelandtrashcan



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandtrashcan/pseuds/wastelandtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen in Light won?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivat Rex

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic on my take on what would have happened if Light won.

It’s been several long years since Light Yagami disappeared from this world, Kira taking his place. The last time that name had been used to address him was at the Yellow Box Warehouse when Kira finally won against Near. It had been a hard earned victory, but nobody could defeat the upcoming God of the new world. Now, thanks to Kira violent crime has been nearly eliminated. Yet, the world wasn’t the peaceful one he had in mind.   
Walking the streets of the once densely populated Greater Tokyo Area, reveals an empty space; silent except for the howl of the wind whipping through the buildings. The same was of the New York Metropolitan Area. The busy Time’s Square revealed just the news talking to ghosts of people. No one dared to step outside of their house. Fear was tangible worldwide, leaving a bitter taste in the air. The entire world was scared. There was no war, no crime, but was this really peace?   
Underground rigs of criminals started up, anonymous and silent. The people of the world began supporting them, hoping one day that this oppressive regime would end. They didn’t do anything to make themselves known, instead slinking in the shadows that were outsides Kira’s watchful eye. Some people even believed this ring was a myth, a light of hope to hold onto.   
The economies began to slow and eventually all countries went into a depression. Some weren’t even willing to work, fearing that if they made a mistake than Kira would come after them. Employers were less willing to hire, making background checks extraneous and even have psychological tests in place so they didn’t hire potential criminals. Business watched their every move, being careful not to make any shady moves than would catch Kira’s eye. Governments became absolute. Freedom seemed to disappear.   
And Religion?  
On the surface, everyone praised Kira. Not out of respect, nor out of thankfulness, but out of fear of what would happen for them if they displeased him. Yet, the loyalty that people once felt to Kira had faded. Even his devout followers backed away.   
Why was this happening? Kira would ask himself, frustrated that nobody was enjoyed the peace that he had made for them.   
The trust was that this was his land.  
This broken world was his kingdom.  
Long live the King.


End file.
